The seven devils and their crying angel
by kennett4ever
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is in the wrong place at the wrong time. She becomes witness of a robbery attempt at a masquerade ball. When the seven thieves realize that she knows too much they decide to take her as hostage. Rated M to be sure. Kennett,Bamon,Bonkai,Bonenzo,Klonnie,Bonlijah,Stefonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**So you're probably all going to kill me that instead of updating my stories I actually make new ones …sorry about that :D but inspiration is unpredictable.**

Bonnie opened her closet and pulled out her long white dress. It's been a while since she had dressed up for Halloween. The masquerade ball was tonight at Tyler's. Caroline made him dress up as Joker this year since she was Harley Quinn. Matt and Elena were dressing up as Romeo and Juliet. Bonnie chose to dress up as an angel. She put on her dress and fixed it in front of the mirror. It had a deep clevage. She had her hair up in a low bun and her make up was soft just to make her beautiful features stand out. She put on her silk white gloves and her silver sparkly mask. She also decided to wear the necklace her grams had given her since she was at her senior year. Last but not least she put on her fake wings.

Bonnie looked at the mirror one last time. She took a deep breath and headed to her living room. It wasn't long till the horn of Caroline's car was heard. Bonnie locked the house and rushed to Caroline's car. She opened the door and sat at the passenger seat. Caroline giggled.

"Couldn't you find more feathers?" she said sarcastically and Bonnie smiled and took of her wings.

"Sorry…not everyone prepares their costume a month before Halloween." Bonnie commented and Caroline smirked as she started the car.

"I am not late am I?" Caroline asked,eyes never leaving the road.

"Nah you're good…thanks for picking me up Care. I need to get my car fixed soon." Bonnie said and sighed looking out of the window.

"Of course." Caroline said and smiled. "By the way there's a slight possibility that I'll stay at Tyler's tonight." Bonnie giggled.

"Slight possibility?" she said raising her eyebrow and Caroline smirked slightly blushing.

"Yeah ok ok I'm 100% going to stay at Tyler's tonight…so since you don't have a ride take my car and tomorrow morning Tyler will drop me off at your place and I'll take it ok?" Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"Sure ok. Thank you Caroline." Bonnie said. They soon arrived at Tyler's. Bonnie got off the car while Caroline found a place to park it. Bonnie was waiting for her at the entrance. As soon as Caroline arrived she handed Bonnie the keys and they both entered the house trying to spot the rest of their gang. They spotted Matt and Elena slowdancing next to the drink table.

"There you are." Caroline commented and they both started walking towards them. "Oh Bonnie look who else is here…" Caroline siad and giggled. Bonnie blushed as she saw Jeremy dressed as Zoro approaching the drinks.

"Stop it Caroline…please." Bonnie said and Caroline smirked.

"Oh you know that he has the hots for you. He has even told Elena about it." Caroline said smiling.

"I thought he was dating Vicki." Bonnie said.

"They had a thing for a while but it's over now." Caroline replied.

"Anyways it doesn't matter. He's Elena's little brother and it's weird. I can't see him like that." Bonnie said as they arrived next to Matt and Elena who were now kissing.

"Hey guys have you seen Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"I think he's in the kitchen." Matt said and Caroline left to find him.

"Bonnie you look great." Elena said with a warm smile and Bonnie smiled back.

"How come Katherine's not around?" Bonnie said looking for Elena's twin.

"Oh believe me she certainly is." Elena said.

"Don't tell me that she is still seeing Mason?" Bonnie said surprised.

"Ok goship time..I'm going to take a drink." Matt said and left the two girls alone.

"She is…in secret of course. Imagine Jenna's reaction if she found out." Elena said.

"Yeah I can imagine…who would want their niece dating their old classmate?" Bonnie said. "Does Tyler know that your twin and his uncle…?" Bonnie started but was interrupted.

"No of course not. Why do you think I haven't told Caroline yet?" Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time had passed. Elena and Matt had sneaked out of the party probably making out somewhere. Caroline and Tyler were nowhere to be found as well. Jeremy had asked Bonnie to dance and she hesitantly accepted. They were now slowdancing. Bonnie's eyes fell n the door when seven guys dressed in black came in. They had black masks on and a set of demon like wings each. Mystic Falls was not such a big town and pretty much everyone knew each other. They didn't look familiar. One of them was holding a big box. The last one to enter seemed to have noticed her looking since he locked his eyes with hers. He was tall and seemed rather mascular. She couldn't make out his other features clearly due to the dark atmosphere.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked and Bonnie slightly jumped.

"Yeah sorry I got distracted." Bonnie said with an awkward smile. Jeremy nodded. Bonnie looked at the entrance again but the men wee not there.

"I'm sorry I need a break." Bonnie said and left Jeremy at the dancing floor as she got lost in the crowd. She walked upstairs and found an empty room. She got inside and took off her angel wings and put them on the bed. The room had its own bathroom. Tyler's father was the town's mayor and one of the richest men around Mystic Falls and their house was enormous. Bonnie got in the bathroom to fix her hair and make up. She was in when she heard the room door open. Steps and voices were heard. Two different voices. The one had a deep british accent and the other one seemed american.

"Are you sure this is the one?" the man with the british accent said. Bonnie kneeled in front of the door and looked through the key hole. It was two of the men that had caught her attention earlier.

"For the hundredth time Klaus…this is the one." The other man said irritated.

"Then why I don't see any vaults in here Damon?" Klaus said. Damon sighed.

"Yeah cause everyone leaves their vaults first thing to see in the room. It's hidden..moron..now stop talking and start searching." Damon said and Klaus smirked.

"Speak more words Damon and I can reassure you they will be the last you'll ever utter." Klaus said.

"And now I'm soooo scared." Damon said sarcastically while searching around in the room. Klaus spotted Bonnie's wings.

"I don't think this is the one Damon." Klaus said a little louder. Damon sighed.

"I told you I checked it you idiot." Damon turned towards him when he saw Klaus motioning at him to sush and pointing at the wings. Bonnie was still looking through the key hole but they weren't visible.

"You know what? Seems like I made a mistake. Let's go." Damon said.

"Go get the others." Klaus whispered and Damon nodded leaving he room quietly. Bonnie put her ear in the door and remained silent but she didn't hear anything. It seemed like whoever was there had left. She got up and walked up to the cabinet. She opened it but she found nothing to protect herself with if needed so she decided to open the door and run downstairs as quickly as possible. She ddin't know that Klaus was still outside the door waiting for her. Bonnie opened the door slowly and started running when she felt a strong hand grabbing her arm and turning her around. She came face to face with Klaus. She tried to escape his grip but as soon as she was about to scream Klaus banged her head against the wall.

"No hard feelings love." Klaus said as Bonnie blacked out and fell on the ground unconscious. In a while Damon arrived with the others.

"Niklaus what is the meaning of this?" Elijah said seeing Bonnie's body on the floor.

"Hmm….seems like the little dove was hiding in the bathroom." Damon concluded.

"So what are we doing now?" Enzo asked sounding troubled.

"We kill her." Kai said with a bright smile.

"I knew we shouldn't had brought the sociopath with us." Damon commented.

"Will everyone shut up? No way Kai…I didn't sign up for murder. We're not doing this." Stefan said clearly panicked.

"I am afraid that we will have to. She probably heard everything. She knows what we're after and she heard me and Damon talking…she heard our names and probaby even saw us. Well she saw me for sure." Klaus said.

"Niklaus noone has to die. We'll figure something out." Elijah said remaining calm.

"Look at that..i was right about the code names after all." Enzo said.

"Shut up Enzo." Kai spoke again and Enzo shruged and raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm not killing anyone…you want to murder her fine I'm out." Stefan said and headed to the door until Kol blocked his way.

"Enough already. We'll take her with us. None of us can think straight right now. We'll take her as a hostage and we will decide about her fait when the time comes." Kol said and Kai shook his head.

"You're no fan." Kai said giving a look of disapprooval.

"Can someone tell me why we brought him with us?" Damon asked irritated by Kai and his commentary.

"Kol is right…we are all tense right now. We will take the girl and we will figure the rest out when the time comes." Elijah said.

"We are not bloody kidnappers." Klaus said.

"And we're not murderers either." Stefan said. They all looked at each other and Kol picked Bonnie's body up.

"Help me take her to the van." Kol said and Stefan was the first one to help. He was so terrified at the idea of murder that Kol's plan seemed to be the best possible scenario at the moment. The rest covered up for them and they managed to get Bonnie out of the house and put her in the van without anyone noticing. They all got in. The three Mikaelson and the two Salvatore brothers in the back with Bonnie,Enzo was driving and Kai was in the passenger seat. They drove off. In the meantime Jeremy got into the room Bonnie was in and saw her wings on the bed. He called her name but she was nowhere to be found.

 **So that was the first chapter. Follow and Fave if you like and don't forget to review. Review's always help me guys. Till the next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this went better than I thought lol. Thank you guys for the faves and follows and of course for the reviews. Reviews always make my day :D So enjoy chapter 2….**

Bonnie was starting to gain consciousness in a while. She tried to move her hands but she couldn't. She slowly opened her eyes just enough for her to take in her surroundings. She heard voices around her.

"Is she awake?" Stefan asked Damon while looking at Bonnie still panicked. Hearing this Bonnie closed her eyes completely and stood still. Her heartbeat accelerated as memories of what had happened started coming back. Damon slightly stood up from where he was sitting and leaned in to check on Bonnie.

"Nope. Still knocked out….did you have to hit her that hard?" Damon turned to face Klaus with narrowed eyes and a look of disapproval on his face. Klaus sighed annoyed.

"I didn't hit her hard. She should have been up by now." Klaus protested and Damon got back in his seat.

"What if she's dead?" Stefan said looking at the body terrified. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Stefan." Klaus said. Kol stood up and approached Bonnie. He grabbed her hand and put his fingers on her wrist. Bonnie was internally screaming but she managed to keep up with the act. The only thing going through her mind was the names of the men…at least the names she had heard so far. Klaus, Damon and Stefan.

"She has a pulse. See Stefan…no need to worry and panic." Kol said giving an irritated look at Stefan who looked down and decided to remain silent till they get to their lair.

"Hey Enzo…speed up we're not turtles." Damon complained and Enzo who was driving gave him the finger from the front seat. Bonnie kept taking mental notes and one more name was added to her list. Enzo.

Soon they arrived at their lair. Bonnnie realized that the car stopped moving. Her legs were untied so she thought that this was her chance to try and get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremy picked the wings up and called Bonnie's name one more time but nothing happened. He checked the bathroom but nothing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bonnie's number. Kai who was sitting at the passenger seat had Bonnie's purse on his lap when he felt the phone vibrating.

"Oh someone's calling already….so popular." Kai said dramatically with a smirk printed on his face and pulled the phone out of the purse. Bonnie kept up the act.

"Mmm…I wonder who Jeremy is…" Kai said. Bonnie was praying that he won't pick up.

"Just reject the call so that we can take her to the house already." Kol said annoyed.

"Urgh fine..what can a sociopath do to have some fun?" Kai said dramatically and the rest of the gang sighed. Elijah opened the van's backdoor and he along with Kol,Damon and Stefan got off the van. Enzo looked at Kai at the passenger seat who was snooping through Bonnie's purse.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Enzo asked looking at Kai with narrowed eyes. Kai looked at him innocently and grinned.

"Just snooping." He replied. Klaus's protests were heard.

"That's not fair." Klaus said.

"It is totally fair brother. You knocked her out you should carry her inside." Kol said.

"But it was your idea to bring her here in the first place." Klaus argued while getting off the van with Bonnie's body in his arms. He let her feet touch the ground while she was leaning against him. Bonnie kept acting like she was still knocked out.

"You can snoop later I need to park the car." Enzo's irritated voice was heard. Kai appeared in a while with Bonnie's purse in front of the rest of the gang.

"What?" he asked as everyone was looking at him. Enzo started the car again and parked it at the garage in the back yard. Meanwhile the rest of the gang along with Bonnie started walking towards the cabin. Klaus had to carry Bonnie with him so he was alone in the end as the others moved faster. Bonnie started kicking and fighting hard in order to escape his grip. She stepped on his foot really hard and she managed to get away.

"Hey she's leaving!" Klaus yelled as he started running after her. The rest of them followed running and cursing. Bonnie started running through the woods but her tied hands,the mask and her long dress were not helping. Her dress got caught up in some bushes' thorns and that slowed her down even more.

She was feeling scared and she was panicked. She stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to cry, to let it all out but she had to keep running. She tried to untie her hands. That is when she noticed a rock near by. She kneeled in front of it and used the sharp edge to cut the ropes.

"Come on…" she mumbled as she struggled harder. She finally broke free and stood up. She started running again but bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw a smirking man with icy blue eyes looking at her amused.

"Not so fast little dove." Damon said. She recognized the voice as one of her kidnappers'. Bonnie panicked and turned around ready to run again but she came face to face with another man. It was him. The man she had locked eyes with while she was dancing with Jeremy.

"Going somewhere darling?" Kol asked and grabbed Bonnie.

"No…No let me go!" Bonnie yelled as Kol picked her up and dropped her over his shoulder. Bonnie kept yelling,crying and hitting his back with her fists as Kol was carrying her back towards the cabin while Damon followed behind them talking with the others on the phone and alerting them that he and Kol found her.

On the walk towards the cabin rain started to pour down. Kol,Bonnie and Damon arrived in the cabin soaking wet. Bonnie kept screaming at the top of her lungs. In a while Enzo also came in.

"What happened?" Enzo asked seeing everyone upset.

"She tried to escape." Elijah said sounding calm. He was the older one in the group and he was practically the leader. Bonnie was crying as Kol let her feet touch the ground again.

"Just let me go…please..i won't say anything I promise. You have my word." Bonnie pleaded in tears. Kai growled and hit his hand on a table.

"Someone make her stop." Kai yelled. He always had this low tolerance around people who were crying,something noone from the gang could explain. Damon grabbed Bonnie by the arm and forced her to stand up.

"I'll take her to my room so she can put on something….well…not wet. You calm him down and someone call Rebekah or Lexi to bring her some clothes." Damon said and left the room dragging Bonnie with him. Bonnie unwillingly followed still crying.

The cabin was huge. It had many different rooms and two floors. This made Bonnie wonder why those guys would end up barging into houses and stealing. She looked at Damon's hand that was hooked on her arm and wiped away her tears with her free hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a low voice sounding panicked. Damon sighed.

"To my room genius." Damon replied with indifference. Bonnie frowned and kept looking around. Damon opened the door and dragged Bonnie in. Bonnie tried to break free from his grip but she couldn't.

"Let me go…you're hurting me." Bonnie protested.

"And who told you I care little dove?" Damon replied amused as he locked the door behind him. Bonnie frowned looking at the locked door.

"Aww don't worry I am not going to hurt you…just precautions…we don't want you running away now do we?" Damon said and opened his drawers. He pulled out two shirts and tossed one at Bonnie. This should be enough to cover you up till the girls arrive. Bonnie hesitantly took it in her hands while Damon took his shirt off to put a dry one on after he took his mask off. Bonnie kept looking at him.

"No peeking little dove." Damon said amused. Bonnie blushed and turned around looking at the shirt Damon gave her to put on and slightly frowned.

"Stop calling me that…it's annoying." Bonnie said in a low voice which made Damon smirk.

"So aren't you going to change?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows and Bonnie frowned more.

"With you here? No!" Bonnie said. Damon sighed and opened the bathroom door of his bedroom. He walked in and made sure that the little window was secure and wasn't going to be a possible get away route for Bonnie. He then took with him the only sharp object that was in the bathroom, a pair of scissors and made room for Bonnie to come in.

"I'll be…just outside the door. Don't try anything stupid." Damon said giving her his warning look. Bonnie silently nodded and got in the bathroom. As soon as the door behind her closed Bonnie ran to the small window but she saw it locked, she sighed and she felt tears running down her cheeks. She kept thinking how hard it would be to escape with seven men in the house. The wet clothes though were making it hard for her to think of a possible escape. The cold and the wetness were distracting her.

She quickly took off her necklace and her mask along with her silk gloves and put them on the sink. She then got out of her dress as quickly as possible and put Damon's shirt on. It was bigger than she thought it would and it felt kinda good around her cold body. It was a black v-neck t-shirt. It was long enough to cover her till the middle of her thighs and smelled surprisingly good. She still felt weird appearing in front of seven men wearing only that. She slowly opened the door and her head popped out to face an impatient Damon.

"What's taking so long?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked down.

"Do you have a pair of jeans or something?" Bonnie asked in a low voice. Damon smirked and opened his drawers again and pulled out a pair of tights.

"You are lucky that many girls have passed through this bedroom." Damon said smirking and tossed her the pair of tights. Bonnie gave him a weird look.

"No I didn't murder the girl that wore those tights…just an ex." He said messing with Bonnie who frowned even more and banged the door at his face. The tights were also black and were covering her knees. She put them on and let her hair down. They were wavy and kinda messy from the rain. She also washed her face to take off the make up and any trails of tears. She opened the door and came out slowly and quietly.

"Finally!" Damon said checking her from top to toe. He narrowed his blue eyes when they met her green ones.

"You've been crying again." Damon noticed and Bonnie lowered her head. Damon took a step closer and Bonnie took a step back. Damon sighed.

"We're not going to hurt you…you're just…collateral damage." Damon said and a tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek again.

"Then what are you going to do? You don't trust me enough to let me go. If you don't kill me then that means that I might as well be staying here forever." Bonnie said in tears.

"That's something we haven't decided yet." Damon said and Bonnie looked at him frightened. She wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"That's just great." She mumbled. Damon kept looking at her.

"Come on…we're not that bad…most of us at least." He said in a humorous tone trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Oh and by the way you might want to watch out when crying around Kai...you know the one who snapped earlier. He's kinda...let's just say psycho." Damon said and approached Bonnie. He cupped her face and she slightly jumped. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and fixed her hair.

"There all done." He said smirking and patted her on the shoulder before unlocking the door and opening it. Bonnie looked at him. She knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone so she decided to cooperate and walked out of the room. As they were walking down the corridor Damon grabbed her arm just to make sure she won't try anything.

"I'm Damon by the way." He said as they were walking. Bonnie looked up at him.

"Bonnie." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah I'll just go with little dove." Damon said smirking and raising his eyebrows and Bonnie sighed annoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremy decided to call Bonnie again. He looked for her at the entire house but he wasn't able to spot her. He was standing just outside the front door. The rain was heavier now. He dialed the number and called her again.

Damon and Bonnie had just entered the living room. All the boys were sitting down without their masks on anymore. She could see every face in detail. She looked at Kol a bit more since he was the one she had noticed first and he spoke.

"Bekah and Lex are on their way." He said to Damon who nodded. Then one of the other men stood up.

"You are probably wondering what are you doing here." Elijah said standing up. Bonnie looked at him from top to toe. She was ready to start crying again but she remembered Damon's words about Kai so she swallowed hard and just lowered her head. That is when her phone started vibrating again.

"That Jeremy is very persistant." Kai said smirking amused. Bonnie frowned worried. Elijah took the phone from Kai's hands and rejected the call.

"We'll deal with that later." Elijah said and focused on Bonnie once again.

"You could say that I am the leader of the group miss…?" Elijah said looking at Bonnie with a questioning look. Bonnie remained silent.

"Come on don't get shy love." Enzo said amused.

"Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie said in a low voice.

"Very well miss Bennett. Now we had the inconvinience of meeting under those terrible circumstances. I suppose you understand that the risk for me and my partners is too big therefore I would suggest that you should not expect your release anytime soon. We do not have the desire to become murderers so let's not push our limits. If you stay put and do as we say then I can reassure you that no harm of any form will come to you and your loved ones." Elijah said in a formal tone.

Bonnie had her eyes narrowed at him. She got lost at the middle of his speech and she would never guess that a gangster would be able to express himself like that. He seemed to be honest though that no harm would come to her so she let a small sigh of relief.

"Now allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Elijah. Those two over there are my brothers Klaus and Kol. I assume you and Damon had the pleasure of introducing yourselves earlier. This is Damon's little brother Stefan. This one over there is Kai and last but not least…Enzo." Elijah said pointing at the guys in the room. As soon as the introductions were over the door bursted open and two blondes with two suitcases each came in.

"Damn this rain totally ruined my hair." Lexi mumbled.

"At least you didn't walk in the bloody mud with one hundred dollar boots love." Rebekah said dropping the suitcases down. She took a step forward and checked Bonnie from top to toe.

"So you must be the lucky one." Rebekah said raising her eyebrow. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her.

"Miss Bennett meet my sister Rebekah and her friend Lexi." Elijah said.

"Ouch…Elijah! I thought I was your friend too by now." Lexi said in a humorous tone making Elijah roll his eyes and smirk.

"Girls meet miss Bonnie Bennett our…" Elijah was interrupted.

"Complication." Kol filled in earning a weird look from Bonnie.

"Yeah whatever enough with the introductions I need some sleep." Klaus said sounding bored and stood up heading upstairs.

"Niklaus we are not done here yet." Elijah said strictly. Klaus sighed and returned at his seat.

"What else do we need to say? Should I confess what color my panties are?" Klaus said sarcastically. Elijah rolled his eyes. Bonnie was about to grin a bit by his comment but then looked around and reality kicked in. She was a prisoner and no matter how good they promised to be with her if she behaved she still didn't like the idea of staying there for the rest of her life.

"So we brought the stuff. In the blue suitcase we have clothes. The red one has underwear. In the green and yellow one you'll find shoes. Those are temporary though." Lexi said with a smile.

"Yeah if you're being a good girl they may let us take you shopping." Rebekah said smirking and Bonnie nodded. "You look like you need it." Rebekah said checking Bonnie from top to toe.

"Oh..that's on me." Damon said smirking and winked at Rebekah who just rolled her eyes.

"If you excuse us we got work to do." Rebekah said and dragged Lexi with her out of the cabin. Bonnie kept looking at them as they walked out of the room wondering what could they possibly have to do at two am.

"Ok now I think we're done." Klaus said and stood up again.

"Not quite yet." Elijah said again and Klaus sighed. "We have to decide who is going to watch out for her." Elijah said looking at Bonnie who looked uneasy.

"So I won't have my own room? I need some privacy. You were clear. You won't harm me. I'm not going to try anything." Bonnie said trying to change Elijah's mind.

"And we still don't know if you can be trusted. Until you prove that you can keep your end of the deal you'll have someone with you…constantly." Elijah said.

"Oh well since we are seven I say that is fair that one of us will be her guard each day of the week." Enzo said and Elijah nodded.

"So who will go first?" Elijah asked but no one spoke until Kol stood up.

"I'll go first. It was my idea after all…as everyone keeps reminding me today." Kol said and grabbed Bonnie's arm dragging her to his room.

 **So that was it guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the love you show for this story. It makes me very happy and it's one of the reasons I chose to update this one again. Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

"Hey wait…the suitcases." Enzo said and grabbed the suitcases following Kol and Bonnie. Bonnie was paying close attention to Kol's features. He seemed kinda displeased which surprised her a bit considering that all of this was his idea as he admitted. Every now and then she would turn her head to look at Enzo. She wanted to protest. She wanted to fight Kol's grip and get away but she could feel her strength giving up on her. She was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her eyes were burning from all the crying and her head was in pain. Kol opened the door to his room and dragged Bonnie in. He took the suitcases from Enzo's hands.

"Good luck." Enzo said smirking amused. Kol sighed and closed the door locking it and taking the key putting it in his pocket. He turned around to look at Bonnie. She was awkwardly standing by the only window in the room which was of course secured.

"Obviously there's only one bed so we'll have to share. Which side do you sleep on?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes on her. Bonnie kept quite. She really didn't want to sleep there with him but she was too tired to argue.

"I don't mind." She said in a low voice lowering her head. She looked around. Kol's room had its own bathroom just like Damon's but it was a bit darker. The bed seemed comfier though.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Kol mumbled taking his wet shirt off. He hadn't changed after they arrived. His hair was still wet and messy. He opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Bonnie looked at him awkwardly and slightly blushing turned her head towards the window looking outside. This made Kol grin.

"I'm not shy you can look if you want." Kol said amused undoing his belt and pants. Bonnie didn't say anything. She kept looking outside. Kol changed and put on his sweatpants. He tieded up his clothes.

"Are you going to change or you'll sleep with that?" Kol said looking her up and down. Bonnie turned to face him.

"I'll sleep with that tonight." She said in a low voice approaching the bed slowly.

"Whatever." Kol said laying on the bed. Bonnie sat down and layed on the bed as far away from Kol as possible. It must have been already around 3 am. Bonnie closed her eyes and she fell asleep immediately.

About two hours later a thunder was heard from outside. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark outside and a storm was coming. The wind was strong but it wasn't raining yet. The dark clouds were letting only a bit of the moon light sneak into the room. Bonnie slowly turned her head towards Kol. He was sleeping peacefully or at least it seemed so. She looked at him for a while before sitting on the bed as quietly as possible. She stood up slowly and she walked to the window on her tiptoes. The weather was bad. She looked back at the only armchair in the room and spotted Kol's jeans. If she was lucky enough the key would still be in his pocket. Bonnie approached the armchair and started searching Kol's jeans. Her heart started beating faster and her breathing accelerated as she frowned searching the jeans' pockets.

"Come on…please be here." She mumbled closing her eyes and putting her hand in the last pocket.

"Looking for this?" Kol said holding the key in his hands. Bonnie turned towards him looking scared. He was a few meters away from her but he came closer making Bonnie retreat more.

"Didn't we warn you not to try anything stupid? Are you looking for trouble?" Kol said looking pissed off. Bonnie lowered her head trying to hold back her tears.

"I am talking to you." Kol said again in a strict tone. Bonnie managed to look at him. Kol turned around taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Please don't tell the others." Bonnie said in a low voice. Kol shook his head.

"You think you're in a place to make requests right now darling? I don't think so." Kol said looking pissed off. "You just prooved that you can't be trusted." He added. Bonnie lowered her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Can you blame me?" she said looking at him frowned. "What am I supposed to do? Accept that my life is over? That I am going to spend the rest of it locked up in here?" She stood up frowning more raising her voice.

"If you're smart enough that's exactly what you're going to do." Kol said angrily. Bonnie wiped her tears away and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Don't push our limits." Kol said again in a warning tone. "Now go back to sleep and don't even think about trying anything like that again." He said and sat down as well still holding the key.

"Are you going to tell the others?...Please don't….Kol?" Bonnie said looking at Kol scared. Kol lowered his head and looked at her. He seemed calmer now. He looked at her deeply in the eyes and seemed to get lost for a while. He then lowered his head again.

"Go back to sleep." He said calmly laying down and closing his eyes. Bonnie looked at him for a while before crawling up the bed and curling up under the blanket again. She had her back towards Kol and she was facing the window. She fell asleep again watching the moon through the dark clouds and the trees that were swaying due to the cool breeze.

Bonnie woke up snuggling the blanket close and feeling cold. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of Kol at the window looking outside. It was already morning. The bed made a slight noise as she sat on it holding the blanket close to her body. Kol turned around. The window was open.

"Did I wake you?" he asked and Bonnie shook her head in denial.

"It's cold." She said in a low voice. Kol turned towards the window again and closed it. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and an unbuttoned jean shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Sorry. I like breathing fresh air every morning." Kol said and made his way to the bathroom. Bonnie noticed the clock at the dresser next to the bed. It was still early,around 8 am. Kol came out of the bathroom in a while finding Bonnie at the exact same position.

"Can I take a bath?" Bonnie asked in a low voice.

"Sure." Kol replied and opened a drawer pulling a towel out and tossed it to her. "Go through the suitcases take what you need and go. I'll be waiting here." Kol said looking at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Bonnie nodded and got up. She would argue but she knew it was pointless. Kol wasn't going to leave her alone especially after what happened last night. Bonnie grabbed a set of underwear,a pair of jeans and a black top with heart shaped clevage. On top of it she had a light jean shirt she was going to use as a jacket.

Bonnie entered Kol's bathroom closing the door behind her. She looked around for a while. It was almost the same as Damon's. After she settles her clothes and towel she opened the hot water and left it in order to fill the bathtub as she was getting undressed. She took Damon's t-shirt off and smelled it once before putting it away. She took off the tights and her underwear and got into the bathtub.

Kol was outside sitting on the bed waiting for her when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and got up dragging himself to the door. He opened and saw a rather stressed Elijah.

"Brother…" Kol said waiting for Elijah to speak.

"Where is the girl?" Elijah asked walking past Kol and getting in the bedroom.

"Yes of course you can come in…" Kol said sarcastically "She is taking a bath." He added. Elijah nodded.

"When she is finished bring her downstairs immediately. There is an issue that needs to be dealt with." Elijah said and got out of the room.

"Wait…what issue are you talking about?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes.

"That Jeremy boy…she needs to call and say that she's alright. We can't afford anyone coming after us you know that. Father would be furious." Elijah said and exited the room closing the door behind him. Kol lowered his head and sat back down waiting patiently for Bonnie to finish her bath.

Bonnie was simply sitting in the bathtub soaking wet hugging her knees and thinking. Thinking of how messed up her life had become in one night, of how hard it was going to be for her to get it back and escape with seven men in the house. It must have been a while cause Kol knocked on her door.

"Are you ok in there? What's taking so long?" Bonnie swallowed hard. Being alone in the bathroom was as close to freedom as she could get right now. She gathered all her strength.

"I'm almost done." Bonnie yelled back at Kol and slowly got out of the bathtub wrapping her body with the towel he had given her. She hadn't slept well last night. She was feeling like a ghost. Empty and drained of energy. She put her underwear on and the clothes she had picked for the day and dried her hair with the towel looking at herself in the mirror.

She could hear Kol pacing up and down the room in anticipation. She sighed and looked at the mirror one more time but as she was ready to leave she noticed something on the cabinet. It was a ring. It looked vintage. Like there was history behind it. Bonnie picked it up. A vibe of coldness ran through her body. Bonnie narrowed her eyes on the small piece of jewel and she closed her eyes as images started flashing in front of her eyes.

It was night in the woods. There was fog. The moon was full and the wind was blowing hard making the whole scene creepier. There were many manly figures running around in the speed of the light. A wolf howl was heard and then there was screams. Screams and blood. That's all Bonnie saw before she opened her eyes terrified, breathing fast,her heartbeat accelerating . She dropped the ring to the floor and it made a small noise. Kol's pacing stopped as long as the noise was heard. Kol recognized the kind of noise and looked at his hands. He cursed slightly as he realized he forgot his ring in the bathroom.

Bonnie turned her head towards the door. This was weird. It seemed like he heard that small noise. Bonnie picked the ring up and put it back where she found it. She quickly grabbed her things and opened the door coming face to face with an uneasy Kol.

"Is everything ok?" he asked her and Bonnie paused for a while and nodded walking past him and walking up to the suitcases Rebekah and Lexi brought for her last night. Kol got in the bathroom quickly and put his ring back on. Bonnie was slightly freaked out with what had just happened. For a moment she thought that she was indeed going crazy. This was the first time something like that was happening to her. Kol came out of the bathroom with his ring on.

"What took you so long in there?" he asked narrowing his eyes on her. Bonnie didn't turn to look at him. She just lowered her head feeling nervous.

"What are you talking about? I just took a bath nothing else." She said in a low voice. Kol approached her and Bonnie froze. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him.

"Are you sure about that? You didn't touch anything you shouldn't have did you?" Kol asked again leaning in with his face centimeters away from hers. Bonnie frowned and tried to escape his grip.

"I said no…what is wrong with you?" She pulled away rubbing her arm. Kol's face seemed calm again.

"I'm sorry…come on they're waiting for us." He said and exited the room. Bonnie exited too and Kol closed the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs all the boys were gathered in the kitchen. Elijah was waiting with Bonnie's phone in his hands. Kai and Enzo were drinking their coffee while Klaus was sitting thoughtful. Damon and Stefan entered the kitchen talking.

"I don't understand why don't we just compell her to forget everything and let her go?" Enzo said taking a sip of his coffee.

"We don't know if the vervain is out of her system yet. Lockwood has probably vervain in the water supply." Elijah said.

"And in the drinks yesterday at his Halloween party most likely." Klaus said and Elijah nodded.

"It may be out of her system by now." Enzo said and Kai smirked.

"Why doesn't someone just bite her already…then we'll know for sure." Kai said taking a bite of his apple.

"Are you all done with the nonsenses?" Damon interrupted and everyone went silent.

"Good cause it seems like I am the only one who noticed that her last name is Bennett." Damon said again smirking satisfied.

"What are you talking about?" Enzo said narrowing his eyes.

"Are you saying that we got ourselves a Bennett witch? That should be fun." Klaus said looking amused.

"If that's the case then she knows nothing about her magic. We abducted her and she did nothing." Enzo said.

"Maybe it's wise to let her go. Bennett witches are powerful. We shouldn't mess with her." Stefan said frowning.

"Don't be such a chicken." Damon commented.

"Yeah…what happened to the ripper?" Klaus said smirking.

"Those days are over Klaus…you know that." Stefan said looking down.

"Oh well there's only one way for us to know for sure if she has magic or not." Elijah said and everyone looked at Kai.

"Oh it would be my pleasure." Kai said smirking. Kol entered dragging Bonnie by the arm.

"How's our guest?" Klaus said amused and Bonnie frowned not saying anything.

"Niklaus…don't be disrespectful. Miss Bennett there is something you need to do." Elijah said and left the phone on the table. Bonnie looked at it with a questioning look.

"You need to call that Jeremy guy. Tell him that you're ok and you took off. And don't forget to mention that you don't want anyone come find you. Tell him that you need to be alone." Kol said and Bonnie sighed.

"What are you waiting for?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes. Bonnie took the phone in her hands hesitantly and sat down her glances exchanging between the seven men. Bonnie called Jeremy after taking a deep breath.

"Nah huh….put him on speaker." Enzo said smirking and Bonnie left the phone on the table putting it on speaker. They waited for a while before a panting Jeremy picked up the phone.

"Bonnie…where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all night. I was dead worried." Jeremy asked sounding relieved. Bonnie teared up and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Jer…I wasn't feeling very well." Bonnie said trying to hold back her tears.

"How did you leave Tyler's? Caroline's car was still there when I left." Jeremy said.

"I needed some air…I walked home." Bonnie said swallowing hard. Jeremy's sigh was heard over the phone.

"Where are you now? Do you want to meet me at the Grill later? Matt started work today and Tyler's too busy with Caroline. Elena and Katherine run some erands for Jenna so I thought maybe we could hang out together." Jeremy said sounding a bit nervous. Bonnie lowered her head and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Jer…I left Mystic Falls last night." Bonnie said breathing heavily.

"Bon..are you ok? You don't sound very well. Where are you? I can come if you need me." Jeremy said sounding more worried. Bonnie gave a quick glance to Elijah that was looking at her strictly.

"No Jeremy please. I left because I needed to be alone. I am fine I promise." Bonnie said as she felt seven pairs of eyes on her.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked again in disbelief. Bonnie sighed.

"Yes Jer. Promise that you won't try to find me…I left because I wanted to. I'll come back when I'm ready. And tell Care,Elena and Kat not to be worried too…and also tell them that I love them ok?" Bonnie said trying not to break.

"Ok I will but…what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Just me and my needs for some alone time Jer…nothing serious." Bonnie said.

"Ok Bonnie if you need anything though let me know." Jeremy said and Bonnie smiled softly wiping her tears away.

"I will Jer thank you…I have to go. Take care." Bonnie said and Kol that was next to her closed the phone before Jeremy could answer. Bonnie looked at him frowning.

"What? We had enough of your groupie." Kol said raising his eyebrow. Bonnie wiped her tears and looked down.

"So whose turn is it today?" Stefan asked looking at Elijah. Bonnie kept looking down.

"Oh I am going to be the lucky one today…right Elijah?" Kai said smirking and Bonnie looked at him slightly scared.

"Wait a sec Elijah can I talk to you?" Stefan asked and Elijah followed him out of the room.

"What is it Stefan?" Elijah said. Stefan looked back in the kitchen.

"This is not right. She is scared of him and it's just her second day here." Stefan said.

"On the contrary Stefan. That's what we should do. Maybe a little intimidation gets her to fully cooperate. Besides we need to know if she is indeed a witch or not." Elijah said in a serious tone.

"Speaking of which…what's stopping her family from doing a locator spell on her huh?" Stefan asked worried. "I'm telling you Elijah we just a made an enemy of a whole family of witches." Stefan added.

"Kai can block them if she has magic Stefan. We'll be fine…besides I'd rather make an enemy out of everyone if the alternative is making an enemy out of my father…you know how cruel he can be." Elijah said and returned to the kitchen whispering the plan in Kai's ear and telling him to make sure to block their location in case she is a witch. Kai nodded.

"So when are we leaving?" Enzo asked.

"In a few. Kai you will stay here with Miss Bennett…and for God's sake…behave." Elijah said. Kai smirked.

"Yeah we need her in one piece." Damon said amused and Bonnie frowned. The six of them left and Bonnie was now alone with Kai in the kitchen. She remained silent.

"Since we're alone…I'll cook for you." Kai said with a smile suspiciously innocent. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on..talk to me. Don't be shy." Kai said amused.

"I'm not really in the mood." Bonnie said in a low voice after a big pause. Kai smirked.

"I don't really care." Kai said sitting on the table over Bonnie looking down at her intensely. Bonnie looked at him momentarily before looking down again.

"So what's the deal with you?" Kai asked. Bonnie didn't say anything. "Just tell me about you." Kai said again. Bonnie didn't do anything.

"Fine then." Kai said and grabbed Bonnie's face turning her towards him. Bonnie frowned as she felt something weird. Like her energy was leaving her body completely. Kai kept looking deeply into Bonnie's eyes siphoning her magic. Bonnie let a small cry of pain. Kai smirked and let go of Bonnie.

"Now that's interesting." Kai said amused. Bonnie frowned and looked up at him scared.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Bonnie asked almost terrified.

"I'm not really in the mood to explain myself." Kai said winking. He turned away from her and opened the fridge to find something to cook.

Bonnie stood up silently and started walking backwards towards the living room quietly. As soon as she reached the kitchen doorframe she turned around and started running but she immidiately stopped dead in her tracks as she felt her airway blocked. Bonnie tried to breath but she couldn't she kneeled holding her neck before passing out. Kai came out of the kitchen smirking. He picked the unconscious Bonnie up and layed her down on the couch. It's been a while since he had a source of magic.

"Now I could get used to that." Kai said smiling. Since Bonnie was unconscious he found the opportunity to start his blocking spell like Elijah told him to. After this Bonnie's family wouldn't be able to do a locator spell on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six men got out of the car and approached the big mansion. Klaus opened the door and they entered. In a while Rebekah came down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

"You're here." She said in excitement.

"Only the six of us. Someone needed to watch our hostage." Kol said and Rebekah nodded.

"Father is waiting for you." Rebekah said and started walking down a big corridor with the men following her.

"Have you told him about…" Klaus started but was interrupted.

"Of course not…that's your job to do." Rebekah said knocking on her father's door.

"Come in." Michael's voice was heard behind the door. Rebekah entered.

"The boys are here father." Rebekah said. Michael looked up and leaned in his desk.

"Tell them to come in." he said and Rebekah made room for the six men to come in. She then got out and closed the door behind her.

"Hello father." Elijah spoke first.

"Boys…I'm listening…did you get it?" Michael said looking at them in anticipation. "And where is Malakai?" he added noticing that Kai was not there.

"It wasn't there." Klaus said breaking the silence. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"You're useless!" He yelled to all of them. "You had one job…and you did nothing." Michael said angrily.

"It's not our fault..it wasn't where it was supposed to be." Kol said to his father.

"So what? You should have found it." Michael said trying hard to remain calm.

"We found something else though." Elijah said. Michael looked at them with a questioning look.

"We destroyed a big amount of vervain." Stefan said breaking the silence.

"We had a small complication too that might end up as a laverage." Enzo said and everyone looked at him like he had done the biggest mistake he could have done.

"Complication?" Michael said narrowing his eyes.

"Someone caught us red handed so we had to get her with us." Kol said.

"A hostage?" Michael said angrily.

"She might be the answer to our prayers." Damon said and Michael looked at him suspiciously.

"She is a Bennett witch father. This might help us form an alliance with the witches of Mystic Falls and turn them against the Lockwoods once and for all. Kai is watching her right now." Elijah said. Michael seemed troubled.

"Either that or it will make the Bennett line even more hostile towards us." Michael said standing up. "You are dismissed…don't do anything with the girl until I say so." He added and sat down again as the six men left the room. Rebekah was waiting for them at the front door.

"How did he react?" Rebekah asked.

"He was surprisingly calm." Damon replied as he flashed next to Rebekah putting his arm around her shoulders. Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone Salvatore." Klaus warned. He was always very protective over his little sister.

"Klaus Klaus Klaus…it's a bit too late for that." Damon said amused and flashed a smirk at Rebekah who hit him with her elbow. Klaus was the only one that didn't know about their one night stand.

"So how come she hasn't escaped since she is a witch as you claim?" Rebekah asked.

"Cause apparently she doesn't know about her powers." Enzo said.

"She might be starting to figure out that something's off with her though. She was messing with my daylight ring today." Kol said frowning.

"And now you left her with Kai? Wise move." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Kai will obey my orders. He has no choice." Elijah said.

"How are you so sure?" Rebekah asked.

"Cause I've promised that if he behaves I'll give him what he wants…and he knows I keep my promises." Elijah said lowering his head.

"Are you out of your mind?" Enzo said.

"Enzo's right we can't make that psycho Heretic." Damon said frowning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on the couch. She had no memory of how she got there. The last thing she remembered it was the pain she felt when Kai grabbed her face.

"Oh good your awake…I made you chicken." Kai said smiling like nothing had happened. Bonnie sat up holding and slightly rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" Bonnie asked frowning. Kai stood up and approached her leaning in and caressing her cheek looking down at her. Bonnie kept looking at him frowned and sank herself in the couch trying to avoid his touch. Kai closed his eyes and felt her magic boiling under the surface. He opened them again.

"Come in the kitchen the food is ready." Kai said smiling and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie didn't want to be around him anymore but her stomach growled leaving her no choice. She slowly stood up and followed Kai in the kitchen. Bonnie entered the kitchen and saw two plates with chicken and potatoes on the table.

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" Bonnie asked sitting down hesitantly.

"Your stomach has disagrees…besides chicken is not really their thing. They prefer feeding on other things." Kai said smirking and sitting down too. Bonnie lowered her head and grabbed her fork. She looked at the plate in front of her.

"You can eat it's not poisoned." Kai said with his mouth full. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. It was a rather funny view.

"That's exactly what you'd say if you had poisoned it." Bonnie said in a low voice. Kai smirked.

"You know what? I like you." Kai said and Bonnie looked at him from the corner of her eye before hesitantly taking a bite. A bump was heard as the others got out of the van.

"Guess who's back…" Kai said smirking as he took another bite. The front door was heard and in a while they all entered the kitchen. Bonnie swallowed hard and stopped as they entered.

"Already cooking for her? She put a spell on you or something?" Damon teased smirking. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So papa Original didn't kill us…surprisingly." Damon spoke again. Bonnie was listening carefully trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"That's good. The test was positive. Our girl is special." Kai said winking at Bonnie.

"Did you do what you had to do?" Elijah asked and Kai nodded. Bonnie had enough.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Bonnie said standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Mystic Falls Mayor Lockwood was sitting in his office when his wife Carol Lockwood knocked on the door. She opened it and Sheila Bennett came in. He raised his head and smiled at her. Sheila took a seat across of him.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Mayor Lockwood said smiling.

"I was at the Gilberts earlier. Bonnie didn't came back last night. I thought she must have stayed there but their son told me that she called him earlier today and told him that she left because she needed alone time." Sheila said in a serious tone. "He said she sounded weird and she insisted no one should go after her." She added.

"I don't understand." Mayor Lockwood said narrowing his eyes.

"I know my granddaughter. This is not like her. Someone took her. And I am afraid we both know who." Sheila said.

"No…he wouldn't dare come here…he wouldn't even be able to enter." Mayor Lockwood said.

"Have you checked on Mason today?" Sheila asked.

"It's not possible he said that this Jules friend of his that we gave our house to was one of the most skilled werewolves. They couldn't have gotten to her." Mayor Lockwood said.

"Oh well it seems like they have. I tried a locator spell and Bonnie is nowhere to be found. I've told her nothing about her heritage and I've been fighting to keep her out of this for so long. If anything happens to her it's your fault. You help me get my granddaughter back or you can kiss our alliance goodbye." Sheila said strictly and exited the room.

 **So that was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed reading. I decided to make this story supernatural after all. I think it can have more interesting plot this way. Don't forget to review. Love you guys…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all guys for the love you show for this story. Enjoy chapter 4**

Everyone looked at Bonnie as she stood up frowned. Her small frame tensing as she looked at each and every one of them from top to toe intensely. She started breathing faster and harder her heart pounding in her chest. This was the first time she was feeling so much anger. The seven men kept exchanging weird looks wondering if there was indeed time for her to find out what was truly going on. Elijah opened his mouth to speak when a weird noise was heard from the living room as Bonnie sighed in frustration. Everyone turned their heads towards the open kitchen door seeing that every candle and the fireplace in the living room lit up. Bonnie couldn't believe her own eyes. How was that possible? Everyone turned and looked at her. Bonnie blinked more scared than ever.

"Did….did I do that?" Bonnie asked looking terrified. Everyone kept looking at her and remained silent. A tear started rolling down Bonnie's cheek. She was officially having an emotional breakdown.

"Talk to me!" Bonnie yelled in frustration and the window in the kitchen cracked.

"Easy love." Enzo said approaching Bonnie and touching her shoulder. Bonnie turned towards him giving him what could be described as a death glare. Enzo instantly fell on his knees grabbing his head in pain. Bonnie bursted in tears.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Tell me!" Bonnie yelled in frustration and with that every guy in the room grabbed their heads dropping on their knees. Bonnie wiped her tears and looking at the mess around her with every guy screaming in pain she found the only opportunity for her to get away. She started running as fast as she could. As she stormed out of the house the fire in the fireplace was put out and the candles were blown out. The headache stopped and the guys tried to catch their breaths.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Klaus asked angrily looking around. Elijah stood up and stormed out of the house with the others following him.

Bonnie was running in the woods scared. Not only scared of the guys that were after her but scared of herself as well. She was totally afraid of what she was capable of. She stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped the tear away and took a deep breath trying to calm down when she heard someone calling her.

"BonBon? Come out come out wherever you are…" Damon's voice was heard. Bonnie slightly jumped and sat down pressing her back hard against the tree and putting her hands over her mouth trying to be as quite as possible.

Damon knew exactly where she was. Being a vampire had its perks and heightened senses were one of them. He stopped calling her and flashed behind the tree that Bonnie was currently resting against. Bonnie tried to hear for any indications on his whereabouts but nothing. Assuming that he left Bonnie parted herself form the tree and started running when she suddenly stopped seeing Damon right in front of her. Bonnie frowned and turned around but was surprised to see Damon right in front of her again. That was the last thing she needed right now. More unexplained impossible events. She slowly started backing away wondering if she indeed had lost her mind. Damon flashed in front of her and grabbed her. Bonnie went crazy she started kicking and screaming as a strong wind started due to her magic going wild. Damon was struggling to keep her still until he had enough.

She clearly needed a shock so that she would stop behaving like that he thought. Damon pinned Bonnie in full vampire speed against a tree dropping his fangs, veins appearing around his eyes that now had some blood red added to their normal icy blue. Bonnie stared at him wide eyed slightly frowning as she went pale slightly shaking in fear. Damon's face went back to normal as he loosened his grip on her. Kai came up and slightly pushing Damon aside grabbed Bonnie siphoning her. Bonnie let a small cry of pain as she collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon said frowning pushing Kai away from her. "I had this under control." He said looking at Kai angrily.

"Damon, Damon, Damon… I'd watch my tongue if I were you. I have a source of magic now." Kai said smirking as he moved his hand sending Damon flying against a near by tree. "Now you can carry her back if you want." Kai said as he started walking back towards the cabin. Damon stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes and shooting daggers at Kai as he was walking away. Damon kneeled down and brushed Bonnie's hair out of her face before picking her up bridal style and following Kai back to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a while before Bonnie started moving and making soft noises as she slowly opened her eyes. She brought her hand to her forehead and sat up slowly looking around. Everyone was watching her carefully.

"Miss Bennett…you are awake." Elijah was the first one to speak. Bonnie looked at him frowning softly.

"I assume you are expecting an explanation for everything you…experienced?" Elijah said and Bonnie blinked a few times before lowering her head.

"I guess it's the least you can do after keeping me here against my will." Bonnie said looking at the men again. Elijah nodded.

"I don't think this is wise." Kol intervened.

"Silence Kol. Miss Bennett deserves to know the truth." Elijah said. Bonnie looked at Kol with a look of satisfaction in her face. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Miss Bennett you are not living in the world you think you live in." Elijah started.

"Please tell me that you don't have a speech ready…Just say it and get it over with." Klaus interrupted and he approached Bonnie leaning in centimeters away from her face.

"You're a witch." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world and went to sit back down to the armchair next to the fireplace.

"That's how it's done…Quickly and effectively." Klaus said smirking at Elijah who rolled his eyes. Bonnie was looking at them like they were crazy. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" she said looking at each and every one of them but seeing how dead serious their faces were she widened her eyes in surprise. Pieces of the moments before she collapsed in the woods started coming back. She then looked at Damon suspiciously.

"You…." She said narrowing her eyes on him.

"Yep. I have fangs." Damon smirked and shrugged. Bonnie frowned.

"We are vampires love." Enzo spoke next.

"Not all of us…Kai is a witch like yourself and Klaus…Klaus is a hybrid." Stefan said.

"Hybrid?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Half vampire half werewolf." Elijah said. "Niklaus doesn't have the same father as Kol, Rebekah and I." he clarified. Bonnie shook her head.

"Hey hey…I'm about to become a heretic…I'm not just a witch." Kai said sounding offended.

"Yeah sure you are…" Kol said sarcastically.

"Elijah promised…you promised." Kai said turning to Elijah looking like a spoiled child. Elijah opened his mouth to speak but Bonnie interrupted him.

"You people are all crazy…you're full on crazy." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Come on Bonster. You saw everything with your own eyes. You know it's true." Kai said smirking amused.

"I know it sounds crazy Bonnie believe me. It will take time for you to learn how to live with it but we are here to help you." Stefan said sitting down by her side. Bonnie lowered her head.

"Wait…if I am a witch does that mean….?" Bonnie said realizing what was going on.

"Yeah. Your whole family is actually a coven of witches." Klaus intervened.

"And Bennetts are not the only supernatural species in the town." Elijah spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie said confused.

"The Lockwoods…they're werewolves." Kol replied. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her whole life had just changed. In a few minutes she not only found out that the supernatural existed but that her family was lying to her her entire life.

"Is that why you kidnapped me? Because I'm a witch?" Bonnie said standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Cause since you're vampires as you claim I'm sure you've killed before….why not kill me and ensure my silence?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

"See she wants to die. Let's get it over with." Kai said giving her one of his insane smirks earning a death glare from Bonnie.

"There are more things at stake here than you can imagine love. We can't afford even little mistakes." Klaus said.

"Besides we're done with killings…right?" Stefan said looking at the other men in the room. Enzo almost cracked in laughter.

"St. Stefan here thinks that we're all eatting rabbits." Enzo said taking a seat.

"You forgot the squirells." Damon added smirking.

"Damon,Enzo please." Elijah said with a strict look. Stefan lowered his head.

"What? Just because my baby bro can't handle human blood doesn't mean that we're all doing the same. I agreed to not bring my meals over but that doesn't mean I'm not going to have them at all." Damon said rolling his eyes. Bonnie was looking at each and every one of them still trying to process things.

"Where were we miss Bennett? Oh yeah. We weren't aware that you were a witch when we kidnapped you. Yet if you knew about your powers it would make our job a lot harder. Your species miss Bennett holds a lot of power and especially your coven…if you know how to use it that is." Elijah said.

"And I suppose you won't help me with that." Bonnie said lowering her head.

"We don't want to keep you from your potential." Elijah said.

"But if I hold as much power as you say I do then why teach me how to use it? I could escape anytime I want." Bonnie said crossing her arms in front of her chest examining Elijah who smirked.

"Miss Bennett at this point you are one of our best secret weapons…and we need you at full power. That doesn't mean we won't be able to control you though. You sure can do us some damage but most likely not permanent." Elijah said taking a few steps towards Bonnie.

"Which means in simple words that you might be able to get away from us but then you'll have to run from us for the rest of your life. I tend to have a soft spot for revenge." Klaus said smirking. "Not to mention what your family and friends is going to go through." He added walking around Bonnie leaning in slightly his mouth centimeters away from her ear. Bonnie frowned.

"What is it that you want anyways?" Bonnie asked looking at all of them.

"Nice try…We're not just gonna spill our guts out to you Bonster. Now if you want to spill any guts out…literally…fine by me." Kai said smirking with that insane grin of his before starting laughing. Bonnie raised her eyebrow and looked at him displeased which made him raise his hands in surrender.

"I was just joking Bonster." He said winking at her. Bonnie sighed.

"And here I was wondering if your humor could get any worse." Kol commented and Kai just rolled his eyes.

"You will learn everything when the time comes." Elijah said. Bonnie lowered her head and sat back down trying to process everything.

"I think I need a moment…alone if that's possible." Bonnie said looking at Elijah who nodded. Klaus tried to protest but Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus please. She needs this." Elijah said putting his palm against Klaus' chest stopping him from following her. Bonnie entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She still wanted to run away but she didn't want to go back either after what she learned tonight. She swallowed hard. She felt like crying again. How could her grams keep something like that from her? And the Lockwoods? Bonnie wondered if Tyler knew that he had werewolf genes. He probably was as ignorant as she was about this.

"How are you holding up?" Stefan's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Bonnie turned around relieved that it was him. Everyone except for Stefan and Elijah was treating her with attitude and that was the last thing she needed right now. Elijah was respectful towards her but really distant so Stefan was the right person to be around in this moment.

"I'll be fine." Bonnie said. Her face emotionless trying to mask her feelings as she took a seat resting her glass in the kitchen table.

"You don't have to pretend Bonnie. It must be really hard to find out that everything you believed about the world around you is not true. You not only found out that the supernatural exists but that you are a part of it as well." Stefan said sitting opposite her. Bonnie met his eyes for a brief moment before pinning them on her glass again.

"You shouldn't care about how I'm holding up. I'm a prisoner here. I mean nothing to any of you." Bonnie said. Yeah Stefan seemed nicer than the rest but that didn't mean that she would open up to him. He was still one of her captors.

"It's not like that Bonnie." Stefan tried to protest.

"Look Stefan…I can tell that you're more…compassionate than the rest of them…or at least you seem so…but you're keeping me here against my will as much as they do. Don't exepect us to have a heart to heart anytime soon." Bonnie said raising her eyebrow and Stefan nodded with a knowing look.

"I understand that…and I don't want to pressure you. Just know that if you need someone to talk to…I'll be happy to hear you out." Stefan said and Bonnie looked at him again.

"Actually there is something you could do to make this situation a little better." Bonnie said and Stefan narrowed his eyes giving her a questioning look.

"Would you be willing to be the one that shares the bed with me tonight?" Bonnie asked and Stefan seemed surprised.

"Uhm if it makes you feel better I will talk to Elijah about it." Stefan said and Bonnie sighed.

"Thanks…I have a feeling that they were going to let Kai watch over me and I'm so not ready to share a bed with that guy...He'll probably murder me in my sleep or something." Bonnie said with a small smile. Stefan grinned.

"Yeah Kai can be quite intimidating." Stefan let out a small laugh. "But he's mostly bark and no bite." Stefan said smiling.

"Emphasis on "mostly" I suppose." Bonnie said and gave Stefan a small smile. That's the first time she felt a bit more relaxed since she got in that place. Her feeling was telling her that Stefan was going to be an ally while she stayed there and she could see that his intentions were kind hearted for the most part.

Back in the living room Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and smirked to himself as he heard the conversation between Bonnie and Stefan playing out in the kitchen. Enzo approached him.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Seems like witchy and my baby bro are having some quality bonding time." Damon said taking a sip from his drink. He rolled his eyes as he thought to himself that Stefan was the first person to manage to make Bonnie laugh since she got there. Damon had to admit that sometimes he envied Stefan for the way he had with the ladies. He was always the gentleman dream guy that every girl wanted by her side forever while he was the hot bad boy that was not good enough for more than a one night stand or that's what everybody seemed to think especially those who hadn't met the ripper version of his brother. Enzo shrugged.

"How is she like? You've had alone time with her. Is she going to give me a hard time when it's my turn to watch her?" Enzo asked. Damon took another sip.

"How am I supposed to know? Ask little Mikaelson he's the one that spent the night with her." Damon said frowning slightly. A few inches away Elijah was arguing with Kai about whether it was a good idea for him to be turned into a heretic or not. Kol was sitting sceptical subconsiously playing with his daylight ring when Klaus approached him.

"There is something on your mind brother…what is it?" Klaus asked pulling Kol out of his thoughts.

"She's a Bennett witch Nik. She'll be hard to control once she finds out what she's capable of. Bennetts are one of the strongest bloodlines plus she's one of the youngest which means more generations and witches to draw from. We should be really careful on how we handle her." Kol said narrowing his eyes.

"We are the Originals Kol. You should give us more credit." Klaus said to his little brother.

"You know I hold witches in high esteem. I used to be one myself and I've followed many of them throughout the years. Hell our entire species was created by a witch Nik…our mother specifically…who by the way happened to have Ayanna Bennett as a mentor. This little witch is a force to be reckoned with mark my words." Kol said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I know that witches are sneaky little things Kol but the good thing about this one is that she will only know what we allow her to." Klaus said smirking. "And if we handle this right she won't think twice before working with us…I heard her and Stefan talking. I think she is already feeling more relaxed. The fact that we told her the truth when noone else did is going to be our chance to get her on our side for good." Klaus stood up. "So please stop worrying your little head about this." Klaus said and with that he left. Kol looked at him walking away. He was always the reckless one of the family even more than Klaus and Klaus was pretty wild but he had a bad feeling about the situation they were currently in.

Back in the kitchen Bonnie was debating on wether it would be a good idea to take advantage of her alone time with Stefan in order to find out more about this supernatural world she just got dragged into or not. Her curiosity was growing every second. The more she thought about it the more questions she had.

"So…what was that they were saying earlier about eatting rabbits? You know…when you said you're done with killings." Bonnie asked eyes never leaving her glass. Stefan's expression got serious and he cleared his throat before smiling again.

"Oh that…Well I am on a…let's call it diet…I only drink animal blood." Stefan said and Bonnie met his eyes raising her eyebrow. That wasn't something she expected.

"What about the rest of them?" Bonnie asked gripping her glass tighter.

"You know they…feed on humans." Stefan said trying to be casual about it.

"So…I'm living with seven people…one of them being a total psycho who makes jokes about killing me and the other six seeing me as a walking burger…perfect." Bonnie said sarcastically and awkwardly bit on her lower lip internally freaking out. Stefan chuckled.

"You'll be surprised by their self control...you shouldn't be afraid of them feeding on you." Stefan said trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"And what about you?...should I be afraid of you?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes on Stefan who seemed more alarmed now.

"I told you I only feed on animals." Stefan said lowering his eyes slightly. Bonnie always had intuition. Now she knew that it must have been part of her witch heritage. Her feeling was telling her that there was more behind Stefan's so called diet than just morals.

"Stefan…why did you stop feeding on humans?" Bonnie asked in a serious tone. Stefan swallowed hard and tensed. It must have been a touchy subject. Stefan lowered his head. All this talk about human blood made him take in Bonnie's scent more intensely. She must have been one of the most delicious humans he had ever smelled. He closed his eyes as he felt the veins under his eyes popping out and his fangs enlongating. It took him a few seconds before pulling it together and opening his eyes again seeing Bonnie looking at him with a questioning look.

"Are you ok?...Stefan? Sorry if I overstepped any boundaries with my question…" Bonnie said but Stefan stood up. He needed to feed and he needed it now.

"It's fine Bonnie really…you know it would be better if you slept with someone else tonight." Stefan said and with that he was gone in full vamp speed.

"No wait…" Bonnie yelled after him but he was gone. She blinked a few times. She would need a lot of time to get used to vamp speed. Bonnie sighed. Fait had decided her bedmate for the night.

"Psycho it is then…" Bonnie mumbled, a shiver down her spine as she thought that she would have to spend the night in the same bed with Kai Parker.

 **Whew! Lol I've been working on this chapter forever! It would have been up sooner if I wasn't busy with classes so sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed the update guys** **till the next time…**


End file.
